


Sleeping Alone is Overrated

by sinecure



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camping. Annie and Jeff. Shared sleeping bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Alone is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Community and I make no money off of it.  
>  **A/N:** There was a [big old kink meme](http://milady-milord.livejournal.com/770342.html) at Milord_Milady on LiveJournal months ago. This was one of the prompts and I am so very late with it.  
>  **A/N:** This was written before the Great Writer's Block of 2012 hit me, but I wasn't sure about it and then had to end it. Thanks to teruel_a_witch's seal of approval, I'm happy with it.

"...Jeff."

Jeff opened his eyes with a yawn, listening. Dream or--

"Jeff." Definite hissed out whisper.

Rolling over, he squinted at the tent entrance, seeing a feminine shape backlit by the fire a dozen yards away. Troy and Abed were still sitting around it, telling each other scary stories. They'd been at it for hours, even after everyone else had gone to their tents to sleep.

"Wha--"

"Jeff... can I--" The voice moved closer and he panicked a little. It wasn't pretty, but he was naked and Annie was in his personal space. He jerked up and bent his knees to put up a barrier between them. It was a piss poor barrier, but it worked to halt her.

Sort of.

She dropped to her knees, eyes wide in the moonlight, which was just enough for him to see her by. Damn it. "Britta snores."

"I know." He rubbed the back of his head, mind still fuzzy from sleep, and Annie wasn't helping. She was wearing the least sexy thing he'd ever seen, but it was Annie. Her long nightshirt, with a cartoon character of some kind--he couldn't quite make it out--on it, gaped away from her breasts.

Which he imagined were not currently encased in that tiny barrier between them called a bra.

"Uh... Annie, what are you doing in here?" Resting his arms behind him, he leaned back. More space, always a good thing. Especially tonight. Partial nakedness, total nakedness, moonlight, firelight, darkness, and her soft, whispering voice. Imploring him.

Good god.

"Britta snores, Jeff. I mean, like, really snores. She's scaring the bears away." She folded her hands in her lap, but it didn't lower her sensuousness in the least, it actually amped it up. It amped _him_ up.

Okay, body starting to respond. This wasn't good. "What do you want me to do about it? Storm over there and shove a sock down her throat?" He was a little harsher than he'd intended, but he needed her to leave now and he had a feeling that wasn't her intention at all.

"What? No!" She looked around, then lowered her voice, leaning closer to him. Her hand--oh, crap--landed on his knees. "I can't sleep with her. Every time I start to drift off, she snorts and does this weird lip smacking thing." She chuckled and sat back again, and he breathed easier. "But... you know all of this already, what with sleeping with her for almost a year and all."

That again. Would he and Britta never live that down? "I don't, actually. We never... slept together. In the slumbering sense."

"Oh. But you said you knew when I first said she snores." Wide eyes, watching him, mouth partially open in confusion and he had the urge, the strong, primal urge, to push her to the ground, climb on top of her, and let her feel how much he didn't care about Britta right now.

He fought it, fisting his hands in the blanket beneath his sleeping bag. "She mentioned it once. Annie, you can't sleep in here."

She deflated, sitting back on her heels. "But! Britta's snoring, Shirley's got her kids, and that really big stuffed pig that she says is Ben's but he's not here and I don't know why she has it and it creeps me out!"

"Troy and Abed's tent then." He sat up again because it was becoming a problem to hide his enjoyment of the current view, sounds, scents, and feel of Annie being in his tent. His personal space; he'd never been happier to have it violated.

No. No. This was a bad thing.

Bad.

Very bad.

"Um, Jeff, have you seen inside their tent? It's wall-to-wall comic books and gadgets. Why do you think they're not in their now?"

Troy and Abed were outside. They'd seen her come in here. Crap. "Just wake Britta up and tell her to stop. I don't know, hit her or something." She didn't move so he dropped his knees and implored her. "Did they see you come in here? They're going to think--"

"They're going to think that a good friend let his friend sleep in his stupid tent because she can't sleep because of Britta's snoring!" She rose up, head hitting the top of the tent, eyes flashing in the muted light. Angry, yikes. "You really can't just let me sleep over there?" She gestured to the bare spot to her right.

His eyes slid over there, imagining her curled up in her sleeping bag, hair fanned out on her pillow, maybe naked or mostly-naked underneath the sleeping bag-- "Where's your sleeping bag?"

"Right outside. I'm not that rude. I had to ask first." She sighed and sagged a little. "Never mind. I shouldn't have asked. Of course I can't sleep in here. What would our friends think?"

Well, that was sarcastic and snide.

Fine. He'd let her sleep here and he'd suffer all night because of it. Or. "Take it. I'll go sleep in Troy and Abed's tent. You can have mine."

She gave him an incredulous look, which quickly turned into hurt, but she nodded and turned away, trying to hide it. "Thanks." Reaching outside the tent flap, she grabbed her bag and unrolled it in the bare spot she'd pointed to earlier.

Jeff reached for his underwear while she was busy and laid back, slipping into them as painlessly as possible. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but he managed to do it without showing her how much he wanted to sleep in here with her. Inside her.

Groaning, he grabbed his jeans and put them on, then stood, snatching his sleeping bag from the floor. He stood watching her for a few seconds, wanting to lay back down and invite her over by him. To wrap his arms around her and hold her as they slept. That startled him so much that he darted out the tent flap with a hasty goodnight.

"...night," he heard in return, but he was already across the clearing and stopping by Abed.

"Hey," Troy called out, looking up at him, then down at his sleeping bag. "Um, did I see Annie go in your tent? 'Cause if you two are dating--"

"We aren't. She couldn't sleep. Britta snores. Can I use your tent?"

"You could, Jeff."

"Great. Thanks."

" _If_ ," Abed continued, head tilted to the side as he stared back at Jeff's tent, "it wasn't full of comics and gadgets and costumes. We planned badly." He didn't look upset. Or happy. He looked... Abed-ish.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "Next time we bring two tents!" He put his hands behind his head and stared up at the night sky and all the stupid stars twinkling like a fucking picturesque--

No. He needed to calm down. One tent down, two more to-- no. Shirley's was out of the question; that'd just be weird.

"We'll be sleeping under the stars tonight, like they did in ye olde west."

"Pretty sure they didn't have portable TVs and DVD players in ye olde west," Jeff pointed out, nodding to the items set up on a folding table to his and Abed's right. "Thanks, guys. I'll just..." He eyed Britta's tent. It wasn't that weird, right? They'd been fuck buddies. Maybe they hadn't done much sleeping, but she wouldn't mind.

And he could handle her snoring. He could sleep through anything.  
  
  
  


********

 

 

Shoving through his tent flap, Jeff dropped his sleeping bag to the ground and sat on it with a groan. "Crap!" Times were desperate; he fisted handfuls of his hair and rested his elbows on his knees. His body was no longer aroused, not after listening to the Great Hibernating Bear.

He'd even, very briefly, reconsidered Shirley's tent.

Then Troy and Abed's.

But he'd come back here.

"...Jeff?"

And he was back to how this had started, only their positions were reversed. Annie sat up, hair in disarray, eyes blinking sleepily, yawn cracking her jaw.

It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Hey." Letting the feeling wash over him, letting it take root in him and grow into something tender and sweet and he was such a fucking ridiculous example of distancing himself from the one person in this world that he didn't want to hurt.

Fucking ridiculous.

"So. Britta snores," he told her.

She smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Troy and Abed's tent is filled with so much crap that it's falling out. Literally falling out of the flap."

She chuckled and crossed one arm over her chest, resting her cheek in her other palm. "Yeah."

"Shirley's... well, she's Shirley and it would've been weird."

"Plus the pig thing, right?"

He shuddered. "What is up with that thing?"

"I know!" She laughed, covering her mouth with the back of her knuckles. When he shifted on the hard ground, she sighed and dropped her hand. "We can sleep in here together without me jumping you or whatever, ya know. I do have control over myself." Her lips quirked up again. "You're not _that_ irresistible."

Chuckling, feeling the knot leave his stomach and chest, he ducked his head, before smiling at her. "So, you think I'm irresistible?"

She rolled her eyes and lay back down on her side, watching him. "I think you're full of yourself and I'm amazed that your head fits through any door on Earth."

It never failed to amuse him when she insulted him, though he wasn't quite sure why. Sure, sometimes she annoyed him, or pissed him off, or frustrated him with her insults, but deep down inside, he loved that she felt comfortable enough to do so. That she gave as good as she got.

He loved that she was a strong, independent woman who--

Blinking at her, he was struck with the realization that Annie Edison was a woman. Not a little girl, not a teenager, not a girl, not under 18 or 21; she was an adult woman who was legal in every way, for every thing. She could drive, drink, enlist, marry, screw a man 13 years her senior, make her own choices and live on her own. She could own a house, get a loan, go to school, or-- any fucking thing she wanted.

"Jeff?" She sat back up again, frowning. "You look like someone just kicked you in the gut. Or less family friendly places." Pushing her hair out of her face, she let the sleeping bag fall and he saw that her nightshirt had Tweety Bird on it.

"No, I'm... fine," he mumbled, feeling his lips curve up, higher and higher until he was grinning at her, half laughing.

Free. He felt free.

"Um, you're kind of scaring me. Do you now, or have you ever, had the urge to hack young people to bits and go on a multi-site killing spree?" She pushed her hair back again, and again it slid right back where it began, covering one cheek and one eye. Like a movie star from the 30s.

"Hack young people to death? No." Chuckling, he crawled over to the middle of the tent, breathing in the cool, night air, redolent of pine trees and no pollution. "However, I do have this strong urge that I get sometimes. I'm usually able to fight it back, but it can get overwhelming."

She blinked at him, brows rising. "Um..."

"No um, Annie. Just--" He breathed deeply, closing his eyes. Annie. He could smell everything about her; perfume, shampoo, lotion, lip-gloss. It was all Annie. All of her, in his tent. "Have you ever felt like the world just decided to slide off of your shoulders for a little while? Letting you breathe?" He drew in another breath, opening his eyes on her. "God, it feels good to breathe again."

"I don't... well, yeah. But why the sudden cessation of--"

"Because of this." He crawled the distance between them and kissed her.

She jerked back, shocked. "Jeff!"

Unfazed, he pressed his lips to hers, tasting warmth and mint, then he cupped the back of her head in his hand. He liked the feel of her like this, the way her head fit perfectly into the palm of his hand, like she was made for him. She fit him perfectly, and he fit her.

Perfectly.

Kissing her. He was kissing Annie again. It'd been too long. Pressing harder on the back of her head, but still cradling it, he moved his mouth over hers, tasting something he hadn't had in more than a year. Possibly 50. Her lips; they were exactly as he remembered.

Soft. Firm. And so hungry.

But still she pulled back, breathing heavily. She rested her hands on his chest, which was bare and it made him shiver. "What are you doing?" she whispered. Her chest rose and fell as she waited. "This isn't why I came in here. I really did just want to sleep."

"I know." His voice was as low as hers, as harsh and breathless. Pressing his lips to hers again, he breathed in, tasting her, again and again, taking little kisses with each second that passed. He couldn't stop.

She was intoxicating.

Resting his forehead on hers, he took one of her hands with his own, smiling at her and wishing they were alone. Wishing that they were the only two people in the Universe. "I know," he repeated, pressing his lips quickly to hers again. "And I shouldn't have been so mean, but you came in here and got into my personal space."

"I'm sorry." She tried to pull away, but he held tight, smiling wider, wanting to share his joy and his revelation with her.

"Don't be sorry for affecting me the way you do. I can't... I can't be around you and not want you in one way or another." Cupping her cheeks, he kissed her again. Their breaths grew louder as their kisses grew more heated. Rising together, they knelt, pressing against one another, searching for more contact. He tore his mouth from hers, harsh breath panting out.

"I want you, too."

"Thank god. Otherwise, this? Would be awkward. Or borderline creepy."

"Um."

"Right." He winced and brushed past that. "I'm... sorry for earlier, but when you came in here, I was afraid that you'd _see_ how much you affected me."

"Really?" A bright smile lifted her lips. She wrapped her arms around his back, nails digging in tight. "God, Jeff, you're like catnip, or Adderall. I never stop wanting you." Kissing him, wet and messy, she hummed out a satisfied sound, then drew back. "I want you inside me."

He shuddered. "Oh, god, Annie. You have no idea." Pressing her to the ground, he settled himself on top of her, letting her feel him, listening to her groan and watching her arch up. "I'm getting a little desperate here."

She reached down and cupped the bulge in his jeans.

Eyes rolling into the back of his head, he rocked into her touch for a minute, and then another. She grew bolder with each press and squeeze. And then her fingers tore at the buttons, fumbling with the zipper. Lowering his underwear.

"Fuck," he breathed, hips driving forward. Her hand encircled him, letting him thrust into her grip. "Keep that up and this'll be over more quickly than I'm comfortable admitting."

"Condom," she whispered, reaching toward her sleeping bag.

"You keep condoms in your--"

"My purse! I left it in Britta's tent."

"Fuck. I don't have any, Annie." Lowering back over her, satisfying his mouth with hers where his cock couldn't get the same satisfaction, he released a shaky breath. "I'm clean. Please tell me you are too and that you're on the pill."

She shook her head, looking as frustrated as he felt. "I'm clean, but not on the pill."

Seeing his chance to be in Annie slipping away, he rolled off of her, lying on the sleeping bags and blankets, jeans down around his hips, cock standing straight up. Hard as a fucking rock. Closing his eyes, he tried to steady his breathing.

"I can go get my purse."

"No." Reality was a fucking son of a bitch. "No. I don't think we should do this."

"Fuck that," she practically yelled. Sitting up beside him, she grabbed his cock, stroking it quickly, jerking up and down. "I am not going to let you turn this into one of your stupid runners."

"Huh?" Lifting his head, he stared at her. A groan left his lips. Her hand was really warm and fast and tight. A little pre-cum leaked out, and she spread it along his length.

Straddling his legs, she fisted his cock in both hands. "You kiss me, then run. You have a history. Whenever things get too... what? Real, for you? You run." Licking her palms, she watched him, watched his head drop back as his cock twitched in her hands.

She was killing him, plain and simple. Killing him with hotness. "I just wa-- oh, god, faster. I just wanted us to wait until we could do this right. Not in a tent in the mountains with Troy and Abed trying to one-up each other with ghost stories, and Britta snoring off in the distance. With Shirley and her kids in the tent next to ours."

"So, it's not ideal." She stopped her hands and he wanted to cry. "It doesn't have to be perfect. It just has to be with you."

Sitting up, feeling tenderness press tight in his chest, he kissed her softly. His hands lifted to her waist, tugging at her nightshirt. "All right. But we can't..." He yanked her shirt off, tossing it aside and immediately closing against her again. Kissing his way down her jaw and neck, he fought the urge to tear her panties off and thrust into her.

Crap.

"We can." She lay on him, grinding on his cock, sliding her wet panties along his length.

The soft cotton texture, the dampness and the sight of her writhing on him made him growl and thrust up. Not into her, unfortunately. "No," he corrected. "We can't actually fuck."

She moaned in disappointment, leaning down, pressing her bare breasts against his chest. He nearly came right fucking then and there. "I say we risk it."

Shaking his head, he rolled them over and kissed her shoulder. The top of her breast. He became preoccupied with her nipples and sucked and flicked them. Bit one and then the other, all with Annie writhing and arching beneath him. Pinching and cupping her other breast, he rocked on her. "I'll make you come," he promised and moved down her body.

Kissing a path down her stomach and sides, around her hip and to the tops of her panties, he used the sleeping bag for friction as he slid lower.

Her hands fisted in his hair, voice moaning out low, but she didn't touch him.

He didn't like that. He needed her to touch him.

Eyes rising to hers, he licked the skin just above her panties. She shivered and fisted her hands in the sleeping bag beneath her.

Hm.

Sliding his teeth underneath the waistband of her adorable yellow panties, he scraped them against her hip, then snapped the elastic lower down her hips, grabbing them with his fingers and helping her out of them.

"Do you wanna come?" he asked her, sliding a finger up to press against her folds. So close to her clit.

Annie whimpered. "Yes."

He leaned down, tasting her, kissing a path up one thigh and then the other. "Do you want me, Annie?"

Head thrashing up and down, she bit her lip, keeping her voice low. Jeff's eyes darted to the tent flap, wondering if Troy and Abed could hear them. She obviously thought they could, but he wasn't so sure. He didn't like her being so quiet. He wanted to hear her.

"Annie."

Bright blue eyes finding his, she lifted her legs on either side of him. "Yeah. I want you, Jeff. I want you inside me. Oh, god. I really, really want your cock in me." Her eyes lowered to where he was pressed to the sleeping bag. "I want your cock so deep inside me." She whimpered and slid a finger to her clit. "You're so hard."

Shuddering, he licked her clit and her finger, swirling his tongue around both, then moved lower, sliding a finger into her folds. "Flatterer." Eyes fastened on hers, he slid his tongue inside her. Just far enough to make her jump and moan before he was flicking her clit with the tip.

He pushed her legs up so that she was cradling his head with her ankles.

Rising on her elbows, she tried to get up but he shook his head, sliding his tongue deeper, swirling it in a circle. Resting his hand on her stomach, he gently caressed her in matching circles. "Get up and I'll forget why we can't just fuck," he warned her.

Tongue, sliding deeper. He flicked and licked and sucked on every inch he could reach. She was warm and salty and wet.

"Why can't we?" she gasped, head thrown back as she fisted the sleeping bag beneath her. "Jeff, god, your tongue. It's good. Good... more. I need--"

"Shh," he warned her, contrary to what he wanted to tell her. He wanted her to scream out her pleasure, to tell the fucking world how she felt with his tongue inside her. With his teeth nipping her clit.

She jerked up, hard. A desperate gasp escaped her parted lips.

"Jeff!"

Feeling his chest tighten at the sound of her scream, he settled over her, sliding his fingers deeper, using his lips to muffle her voice. "Much as I want to hear you scream my name, Annie, the others will--"

She scratched her nails down his back, startling him, making him arch against her. A shudder worked its way through him.

Arching under him, she fixed her eyes on his, breath bursting over his face. "Fuck me." It was an order, one she followed up with another scrape of her nails.

"No condoms," he practically whimpered.

"Don't care." She circled her hands around to his waist, pressing hard on him, pushing him back. "I want you inside me now, Jeff. Right fucking now."

And that was a demand he couldn't refuse. Slipping his fingers free, he pressed her legs open and positioned his straining cock against her entrance, shoving into her in one quick thrust of his hips. They both groaned. Swallowing her groan with his own, he started to move. He hadn't lied when he told her he wouldn't last long.

He wasn't going to last long.

"Fuck, Annie." She was so wet and hot and tight.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pressed up against him, rocking in short, little movements. Her arms slid under his, wrapping around his back. Her hair fell on her sleeping bag, her eyes fell closed.

She was fucking heaven in a bundle of perfection.

"Fuck," he hissed, beginning a quick pace that barely let him leave her before he sank deeper. He wanted to crawl inside her and bury himself forever. To feel, forever, the squeeze of her muscles surrounding him. Oh, god, he wanted to fuck Annie for the rest of his life.

She was hot and wet and tight and his.

His.

A whimper escaped her, rising in pitch as she rocked and he thrust and they moved together and against one another, in unison but separate.

"Mine," he grunted, sliding his lips down her jaw to her neck. He sucked on the flesh, drawing it into his mouth, wanting to mark her as she was marking his back with her nails. The same way she rocked up and bit his shoulder. "Fuck," he repeated, non-stop, never ending, the word breaking free like a mantra to Annie. "You're mine. You're mine, you're mine." He whispered and grunted the words, interspersed with a litany of fucks. "Annie, god, I need you."

Her breath left her, hands cupping his face to bring him to her mouth. It was a hot, messy kiss, wet and halting. Their lips mashed together, their teeth clacked a few times before she slowed it down. Held him still. Settled her chest against his. "Harder," she grunted low in her throat.

Body jerking up against his, she rode him from below. Short, hard jerks. Panting breath. Eyes half shut and hot on his.

Bracing his hands on either side of her head, he began a quicker pace, thrusting harder, as hard as he possibly fucking could. So hard. Her legs tightened, breath moaning, nails digging into skin. Her lips left his to settle on his neck, then his shoulder, and she bit him again.

Pain blossomed in his shoulder, but she soothed it with her tongue and lips.

"Can we never stop this?" she begged, voice rising, alerting every creature within a mile radius that Annie Edison was being fucked hard, ridden from above and riding him from below.

"Troy," he began, trying to remind her of their friends, but she only got louder, as if she hadn't heard him at all.

His cock twitched and pulsed inside her, seeking every bare inch, every heated portion of her wet folds. Every squeeze and throb and clench around him.

"Jeff--" She pushed at him, eyes desperate, hands desperate, everything about her, desperate. Shoving at him, pushing. He rolled them over with a grunt, watching her rise on him. "Oh, fuck, you're hard," she moaned, raising and lowering herself on his cock. Her muscles tightened and he knew she had no control over it.

Over herself.

She was wild and uncontrolled. Bucking and rocking on him.

Caressing her own breasts, she arched her back, hair cascading down her back and shoulders, falling around her face and arms.

Jeff had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Holy fuck," he whispered, breath catching in his throat.

Her breasts bounced as she released them, then cupped them again. Pinching, clawing, and squeezing, she touched herself. His fingers slid between them, rubbing her clit.

"Oh, god!" she screamed, moving faster. "More." Her voice barely gasped out the order, but he heard it and obeyed. He wanted to do everything she wanted him to do. Wanted to touch every inch of her and give her every ounce of pleasure she deserved. "Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god...."

Torn, wanting to listen to her husky, throaty moans all night and far into next week, he raptly watched her face. Her hands. Seeing her fingers pinching her own nipples.

Eyes catching his, she fell forward, hands bracing her on his chest, his waist. She clawed her nails up his stomach, then down his sides. He wanted her hands where they'd been on her, wanted her to--

"Fuck!"

Her mouth sucked his nipple again and he felt his cock jerk.

"Annie... you need to come now." He was so close himself, so close. He wasn't going to last. "Come," he grunted, thrusting harder, deeper. Rubbing her faster.

She... keened. That was the only word he could think of to describe the pleasure that came from her lips and he knew everyone heard it.

"Annie." His voice was awed, his mind awed, at the beauty of the woman on top of him. Taking his nipple into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue, scraping it, and the other one, with her teeth. This gorgeous creature fucking the life out of him.

His body jerked.

Which made hers buck.

Eyes locked, she grabbed his hand from her clit and dragged it to her mouth, sucking on her own juices with such force that he felt an answering tug in his cock.

And then it him, slamming into him like a brick wall of orgasmic delight. He came. Without warning, without thought, just... feeling.

Bucking and thrusting into her, he rode out every jerk and arch, every spasm of his cock, every pulse and throb. She rode him, clenching so tightly, coming with him, coming together.

"Fuck. Annie--"

"Fuck. Jeff--"

He drew her down over him, wanting to feel every inch of her heated skin against his. To feel her firm, soft breasts pressed against his chest. To feel her breath on his face, his cheek, wherever he could. She settled over him, drawing more of his fingers into her mouth, bucking and grinding on him.

"So hard," she moaned, little tremors rocking her into him. "God, Jeff, you feel so good in me. Never leave, never go, don't ever not be hard in me."

Shudders went through him. Wrapping his free arm around her waist, he held her tight, then cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. Deeply. Tasting so much Annie in her kiss. "Don't-- can't-- Annie, I--" He tried to return her pleading words with similar ones of his own, but he couldn't get them past his tongue.

Breathing hard. Lips numb. He couldn't control his throat or the thoughts in his head.

"Never," he breathed finally, still jerking lightly against her, bone and flesh and warmth.

Her hair tickled his chest and his neck as she settled on him, sliding his fingers from her mouth but not letting go of his hand. "Never," she agreed.

Silence fell as they regained, recovered, and recouped _them_.

The air cooled their skin and one of them shivered, but neither of them moved. The sounds of the woods surrounding them returned to Jeff's ears and he tried to care. But he couldn't. All he cared about was the woman--yeah, definitely a woman--in his arms.

His cock slipped free, their breathing slowed, and he felt her shiver a second before he shivered. Reaching for his sleeping bag a few feet away, he rolled a little to the side, disturbing Annie. She started to climb off of him, but he held her to him and tossed the sleeping bag over them.

It was chilly and not a lot of help, but he felt her relax.

Another minute passed in comfortable silence and he marveled at the fact that he didn't want to get up and dress right away, didn't want her to get off of him and leave. Didn't want her to go anywhere. He liked the warm weight of her on top of him, the soft press of her breasts.

The scented hair tickling his nose.

Smoothing his hand down her hair, he stared at the top of the tent. "Take that, Britta's snoring."

She ducked her head against his chest with a snickering laugh, making him smile contentedly. "You figured out my dastardly plan to get back at Britta by having very loud, very perfect sex with you."

"Perfect, huh?" His smile widened, pride puffing out his chest. "Despite not having a condom, me trying to shush you the entire time, and-- well, no, you're right, it was pretty perfect."

"No condom!"

Jeff started at her sudden near-shout. Pulling back, he looked at her as she tried to sit up. "Uh, relax, Annie. We can stop at a pharmacy when we get into town."

"But--" Her fingers shoved her hair out of her face. The sweaty strands stubbornly refused to move until she swatted at them. "I mean, yeah, we can do that. But."

"But?"

"But." She stared at him, panic lining her eyes and mouth. "We-- okay, yeah, there's the morning after pill. There's-- wow, were we stupid! Jeff, I don't--"

He kissed her softly, trying to calm her. It seemed to work because her fingers fisted on his biceps and she settled back down on him. "Relax. It was one fuck up. That's all. And not one I'm used to making, by the way. As in, uh, never," he admitted, eyes lowering a little as he realized how stupid they'd both been.

And how calm he was in the face of--

"Okay. Okay. Let's just... not make a habit of it, okay? I'll go on the pill right away. And carry condoms. Lots of condoms. Oh, and I'll pack you a few every day, like a lunch just in case!"

"Uh...."

"And if we don't have condoms available, we won't-- well, we just won't. Do this."

He stared at her.

She pulled back even further, staring back at him when he didn't respond. "What? Too much?"

"Too much," he agreed.

"Oh. I didn't mean that we were going to be together forever or anything. Or even that we're ever going to do this again." She stared at him, unblinking. "Are we going to do this again?"

He burst out laughing. "Uh, _yeah_."

She lay her head back down with a relieved sigh. "I just... I have plans, you know? And I don't want them derailed because we can't--"

"Keep our hands off of each other?" He leered at her, hand palming her breast.

"Exactly." She took his hand and held it, playing with his fingers. "But we really do need to be careful from now on."

From now on; he liked the sound of that.

"Don't worry. I'll carry condoms at all times from here on out. Because, this? Is happening again." Glancing at her in bemusement, he chuckled. "Pack me a few every day like a lunch?" His chuckle turned into a grin as he imagined Annie in his apartment, nothing on but one of his shirts--because she'd wear one of his shirts to get up in the middle of the night to grab a quick snack and a glass of water--tails hanging to her knees, smiling and handing him a handful of condoms as she kissed his cheek on his way out the door, and... smacked him for thinking such sexist thoughts.

Annie as a high-powered executive fit much better. And was kind of a turn-on.

She dropped her head down on his chest. "Shut up."

"That be nigh on impossible. Milady."

"Oh, sexy. Speak more old-time-y speech to me, old man."

He swatted playfully at her ass, pressing her into him for a kiss.

She grinned at him, resting her chin on her hand on his chest. The fingers of her other caressed his cheek. Her eyes were so tender that it hurt his chest to look at her. To see how he felt mirrored in her gaze. "You know... that might've been more than a light sweat you worked up just now." Her fingers smoothed over his cheek and chest.

"You've been re-ranked. I'd say you're more of a hard sweat with a few aches and pains afterward now."

Her lips curved up in a grin and she leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. "You say the sweetest things." Her grin faded a second later, replaced by a contemplative frown. "Jeff--"

"Not tonight." Sitting up, loathe to do so, but needing to halt her questions, he kissed her lightly. "Let's not discuss it tonight."

She nodded slowly, then more firmly. "Okay. Okay, we'll talk tomorrow, after we get back to town. All right?"

"All right." Grabbing her nightshirt, he helped her into it, then opened his sleeping bag. He got inside, unzipping it fully while she placed hers beside his, unzipped it and snuggled up next to him, letting him spoon her. "I'm spooning," he mused, chuckling when Annie giggled into her pillow. "Go to sleep, giggles. We'll both need our strength tomorrow, because I foresee more of this real soon." Kissing the top of her head, he settled into his bag, feeling an overwhelming rush of contentment at having her in his arms.

"'night, Jeff."

"'night," he murmured, biting his tongue against three words aching to spill out. There was plenty of time for that tomorrow. Or whenever.


End file.
